Swamp of All Fears
Fred, voice only: Previously on the Anur Chronicles... Timascus: We have choosen you two, the only heroes available currently, to go on a quest to stop a rising threat. Timascus: The Anur System Council is concocting a nuclear weapon capable of blowing the Milky Way off the face of the universe. Infinis: This must be Anur Khufos. The most extreme planet. The temperature is high, and radiation of those corrodium crystals can mutate you into a hideous form. Speed Morpher turns to Animaloid Form and roars, charging at a Thep Khufan. The remaining Thep Khufans immediately fire their nets at him, starting to strain him. He roars, struggling to free himself. He forcefully reverts to Fred, about to be trapped in the tentacles. Then, he is completely captured. Magixio: Rava Eelartas Gallametroy! Magixio summons a lightning bolt and a vortex of energy at the Pharaoh, and Vibrancy activates his sonic doom at the Pharaoh, and the attacks collide within the Pharaoh. An explosion occurs. He releases a powerful nuclear blast at the Nulcear Reactor, and Infinis releases a time wave, teleporting them out. The nuclear blast hits the Nuclear Reactor, causing a huge explosion, that tears off part of the planet. The screen behind him shows Blank and Fred. Zs'Skayr: We shall- We zoom on to Zs'Skayr's upside down skull, towards his rotten teeth. Zs'Skayr: Obliterate them. Opening! In a blue-ish swamp, Infinis, Fred and Blank teleport in. Infinis: If I am not mistaken, we are here in Anur Milligan. Blank looks around in horror. Blank: Too much water... Fred: Eh. Doesn't sound that scary for an Anur Planet. A beeping is heard. Infinis pulls out a badge with TCTF emblem on it. Infinis: Go ahead, Deck. Voice through badge: Infinis, Kronos has suddenly popped up on Radar. We need you now, or else we might fail to stop him. Infinis: What about Fred and Blank? Voice through badge: Well, let's just hope they can handle themselves. Come on. Infinis: Alright, coming. (hangs up) Sorry I have to leave on such short notice, but I am needed. Fred: It's been an honor you helping us, Infinis. Blank: Yeah, we will miss you. Infinis: Don't die, guys. Infinis teleports away. Blank: So now we are left alone in this huge water inferno!!! Blank shivers. Fred: Dude! It's just water. Blank transforms into Dragonman. Dragonman: Dragonman! He flies above and breathes fire to vaporize some water. Fred: Don't! This swamp is full of methane! An explosion occurs, blowing Dragonman back. Dragonman: Ah! The deadly liquid has created explosions to defend itself! Fred facepalms. Fred transforms into Orcatide. He shoots Dragonman out of the sky with a water blast. Dragonman lands and breathes fire all around him, causing more explosions. Orcatide: Stop! You are overreacting! Dragonman: Ah!! The deadly liquid attacks! Orcatide: (sigh) Sleep. He creates a water dome around him, and inserts water into Dragonman's nose, knocking him out. Orcatide: Glad I learned that trick. Dragonman and Orcatide revert. Fred clones himself and and the Freds lift up unconscious Blank and take off. Meanwhile, on Anur Phaetos, the light green amphibious humanoid alien from earlier is sitting on a desk, overviewing various videos. One video shows Nukesplosion firing his nuclear ray. Alien: Hii ni mbaya... Mbaya sana. "This is Bad... Too bad!" (Swahili) Then, Zs'Skayr phases out of the ground. Alien: Unaweza kutumia mlango! "You could've used the door!" (Swahili) Zs'Skayr: Yeah, yeah, I know I could have used the door. The Alien activates a Universal Translator. Zs'Skayr: Corpenicus, we have reports that the pesky brats are at Anur Milligan by now. As that is your land, you are tasked to go back there and defend it. Corpenicus: oh hakuna! I just got here. Zs'Skayr: And make sure we don't lose another nuclear reactor unit. Corpenicus: Alright, I'm going. He gets up and walks off. Zs'Skayr's eye moves along with the eye track, and looks back, but we don't see what it is seeing, only Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr: Don't worry, I am sure Corpenicus will be able to stop them. The illusions at Anur Milligan will devastate them and shatter their minds. The scene switches to Fred and Blank walking through the marsh. Blank: Deadly water... Deadly water... Dude, its nothing. Anur Khufos was much worse- Blank: I can't take it anymore. The swamp gases are just too much. Then, they both hear a roar, and in super speed, Blank cowers behind Fred. Fred: Seriously?! It's probably just some swamp animal. Blank: Or Poseidon's son Triton! He's going to kill me! Fred: Get a grip! Fred: Poseidon? Blank, I thought you were much more sane. You know Poseidon is just a myth! Blank: I thought so too, but until I heard his music... Fred facepalms. Then, suddenly, mist flies in, covering the view. Blank: Gah! Gaseous Water! Shoo! Fred: Turn into one of your water aliens. You'll be fine. Blank: No water alien will protect me from Poseidon's wrath! We now focus on Blank, as the mist departs. Blank: finally! A clearing! He turns around him, finding Fred nowhere in sight. Blank: Fred?! Fred!? NO! Meanwhile, Fred is walking between some trees. Fred: Blank! Are you there? He clones himself into four, and they begin to look around for him. Fred #3: BLANK! You there?! Man, I hope he doesn't exaggerate while he's at it. Fred #4: Hey Guys, I think I found something! The Freds remerge with Fred #4, and he looks on behind a bush. He spots a hut, with a few Splixson kids playing around it. Fred: Are those... SPLIXSONS! He quickly approaches the hut, and realizes a whole Splxison village. Fred: This village, its like mine on Hathor! Mmm... Suddenly, Osmosians burst out of the trees, and charge at the Splixsons. One absorbs the ground, and morphes his hand into a blade, beheading a Splixson. Fred winces in pain, as another Osmosian absorbs a Splixson, draining him dry to just bones. An Osmosian grows Vulpimancer teeth and bites off a Splixson's head, leading to their clones exploding. Fred: No, no, no! He turns into Mountain Dust, crushing several Splixsons. Mountain Dust: No! I am sorry! He accidentally steps on another Splixson while backing off, and he screams. Mountain Dust: No! This can't be happening! Mountain Dust sees his father fighting with a shovel bravely, and an Osmosian tears him in half. Mountain Dust: That's not how my dad died! An Osmosian unleashes a fire wave at some Splixsons, burning them alive. They scream in pain. Mountain Dust: NO! NO!! He swings his fist at the Osmosian, but it hits a Splixson instead, smashing him. Splixson: You murderer! Mountain Dust: I didn't mean to! He turns to an Osmosian Warship, and swings his fists at it, destroying parts of it. Mountain Dust: DIE!! He looks around him, and finds lots of Splixsons being burned alive, and others torn in half, as the blood forms a vast pool that reaches Mountain Dust's legs. Osmosian: alright, no more survivors, with this, the Splixsons are obliterated! The Osmosians retreat, leaving the entire place in vast chaos. Mountain Dust collapses to his knees, and he begins to sob. Mountain Dust: Why must this happen?! Why?! In reality, Fred is on his knees in the same pause, but back in the very same swamp, with no trace of a war, and the trees are intact. The scene switches to Blank. Blank is shivering of fear, walking around. Blank: Fred! You there?! Blank keeps walking silently, with roars and noises everywhere. Blank: This place is terrifying! The trees are blocking the sun, with only darkness in view. Suddenly, a huge staff-like object slams in front of Blank, and he winces, in horror. Terrifying music starts to play, as Blank looks up, breathing hard, and he sees an enormous human with a mermaid tail, sea-green eyes, and a huge beard, wielding the trident. Man: Blank Speedity, I am Poseidon, God of the Seas and Storms! Prepare to die! Water bursts on both sides, quickly transforming the landscape into an ocean, with Blank standing on a rock. Blank: Posiedon... It is you... Poseidon waves his hand, and an enormous water arm bursts out of the water and grabs Blank up high. Poseidon: Prepare to face the wrath of my water! The water rises everywhere, reaching Poseidon's upper chest. Blank: No! He slams the Omnigizer, transforming. Land Shark: Land Shark?! NO! I will drown! Poseidon shoves Land Shark into his mouth, who releases fits of screaming, with horror music playing in the background. In reality, Land Shark is curling into a ball, licking his finger, and crying, as the swamp around him is completely intact, with no signs of Poseidon. Meanwhile, Fred is walking in between a few trees, sweating. He then spots Land Shark in front of him, cowering into a ball. Fred: Blank... I kind of expected that. Land Shark stands up. Land Shark: Fred! There you are! Poseidon attacked me! Fred: No, actually, it was only an illusion. I just realized that. The swamp is taking in our deepest fears and transforming them into illusions. Land Shark: So that wasn't the real Poseidon? Fred: No. And besides, you seemed too cowardly. Land Shark: What?! No, That was only a defense curl! Fred: What! You were also licking your finger! Land Shark: No! My finger was dehydrated. Fred: Yeah, right. Blank: Anyways, we've got to get moving. Fred: I think it would be a good idea if we looked at the swamp from above. Blank: Already on it! Blank slams the Omnigizer dial and transforms into Bugbites. Fred turns into Airstrike. Airstrike: Let's go! Bugbites and Airstrike dash into the sky. Airstrike: Woah, this swamp is huge! Bugbites: The sooner we get out of here, the better. Let's find that nuclear reactor unit. Airstrike: Sure! You can control wind? Bugbites: Yes! Airstrike grabs Bugbites. Airstrike: Alright, focus your wind powers back, now! They both releases gusts of wind back, dashing off in super speed. Airstrike: Stop! I found it! The two slow down, and descend slowly. There is a huge nuclear reactor-like lumber mill. Bugbites: Found a place to land? Airstrike: Stop! I found it! The two slow down, and descend slowly. There is a huge nuclear reactor-like lumber mill. Airstrike: There is that leaf! Airstrike lands on a huge floating leaf. Bugbites flies towards him, but, suddenly, a tongue sticks out and grabs him, sucking him underwater. Airstrike: Blank! He creates an air dome around him, and dives in under water. Airstrike in his dome swims down, but Bugbites is nowhere in sight. Airstrike: There's too much darkness in there, need more light. He slams his symbol, turning into Opticus. Opticus: Opticus! His eyes widen, releasing light. Opticus: Found'em! He swims down, and finds a swarm of light green amphibious humanoid aliens grabbing Bugbites, and swimming down. Opticus: Let my friend go! He fires a freeze ray at them, freezing one of them. An alien opens his mouth, and spits a goo sack at him. Opticus fires a laser beam at the sack, destroying it. Opticus: Eye demand you release my friend! Alien #3: Alisema nini? "What did he say?" (Swahili) Alien #4: Sijui! "I don't know!" (Swahili) Bugbites: Feel my stinger! Bugbites uses his electric stinger and electrocutes everyone in the water. Opticus: Ahh! Opticus: Blank! I am here! Bugbites: Who are you?! Opticus: Oh right. Vesparians have poor eyesight. I am your father! Opticus sees some Aliens getting up, he quickly swims over to him, lifts him, and swims up .Opticus flies out of the water, and puts Bugbites on the leaf. Opticus notices some Aliens swimming out of the water. Opticus: Oh-Uh. Can you fly? Bugbites dries himself with hot air. Bugbites: Yes. Opticus flies at the Nuclear Reactor and fires a fire beam, but it phases through it. Opticus: Huh? His eyes glow, and the Nuclear Reactor fades. Opticus: It's an illusion! Bugbites: My eyes hurt... He reverts to Blank. Blank rubs his eyes. Blank: Finally! I can see again! Then, sacks of goo rain down on them, as Opticus shoots fire blasts at them, to destroy them. Opticus: Sacks of goo. Blank: Not just goo. (the sack falls to the leaf and dissolves some of it) It's poison! Aliens in large numbers swim up towards the leaf from all directions. We'll never get out of this alive! Fred: You wouldn't happen to have an omnipotent alien in that Omnigizer? Blank: Not that I know of. You terrorists are under arrest- Corpenicus Gill appears, flying on a water spout. Blank: Gah! A water controlling frog! Omnigizer: Uncatalogued DNA detected. Corpenicus: Wewe, zaidi juu ya, mimi Corpenicus Gill, Oceanid kubwa ya Gilloids! "You, idiot, I am Corpenicus Gill, the great Oceanid of the Gilloids!" The Omnigizer scans him. Omnigizer: DNA scanned and recognized. Gilloid. Unlocked and available on Playlist. Blank: ...Okay, maybe later! He transforms into Piranhasaurus Rex. Piranhasaurus Rex: Piranhasaurus Rex! Opticus fires his flame beam at the incoming Gilloids, but more keep coming. Opticus: Time to even the odds! He slams the Novatrix, turning into Aquasnake who falls to the ground and splashes. He then reforms. Aquasnake: AQUASNAKE! Aquasnake waves his arms, and water from the swamp flies towards him, and he grows in size, becoming some sort of Godzilla monster with metal arms. Aquasnake: Prepare to face my watery wrath! He swings his arms at Corpenicus, knocking him off the spout. Corpenicus quickly waterbends, balancing himself with water spout. Corpenicus: Ah! kuthubutu kunishambulia, ninyi wanyama waharibifu! Kutolewa Armada! Kuwaua wote!! "Ah! You dare attack me, you vermin! Release the armada! Kill them both!" The Gilloids open fire, shooting poison sacks at Piranhasaurus Rex and Aquasnake. Piranhasaurus Rex panics, opens his back, and throws eggs at the sacks, blowing each sack with an egg. The sacks simply pierce into Aquasnake, who swings a water whip at Corpenicus. Corpenicus absorbs water from the water whip, and rapidly throws poison sacks at Aquasnake's symbol, and he wince in pain, backing a little. Aquasnake: Dude! Speaking of aggression! Corpenicus: Mimi si basi wewe hatiani kwenye ardhi wangu! "I will not let you trespass onto my lands!" Piranhasaurus throws a few eggs at the ground, and it forms clones of Piranhasaurus. Charbel Mansour 10:53pm Charbel Mansour Ahmad, I was thinking about the Transylian leader. He should look like those russian dolls that go inside each other. Ahmad O. Saati 10:53pm Ahmad O. Saati lawl Okay Charbel Mansour 10:54pm Charbel Mansour lets continue Ahmad O. Saati 10:54pm Ahmad O. Saati Let's go back to Swamp of All Fears. Piranhasaurus: Alright, boys, let's bite'em! Charbel Mansour 10:55pm Charbel Mansour how will they defeat Copernicus? Ahmad O. Saati 10:55pm Ahmad O. Saati Gillman Charbel Mansour 10:55pm Charbel Mansour then lets make him switch already Ahmad O. Saati 10:56pm Ahmad O. Saati No, wait. Piranhasaurus's clones charge at the Gilloids, and bite into them, causing them to scream in pain, and run off. Piranhasaurus: Good start! Copernicus: Kuja nyuma, wajinga wewe! "Come back, you fools!" The Piranhasaurus kick back, and run at high speed towards the running Gilloids, biting them again, this time drawing blood. Corpenicus inhales and spits out several poison sacks at the Piranhasaurus, destroying them all but one. Piranhasaurus: I can't keep this up. Piranhasaurus Rex switches Gillman. Gillman: Gillman! Let's settle this frogo-e-king frogo. Aquasnake swings his water whips at Corpenicus, knocking him off balance, falling next to Gillman. Aquasnake: Alright, Blank, double fight? Gillman: No, I got this. You find the Reactor! Gillman inhales and fires poison sacks at Corpenicus, who raises a water shield. Corpenicus: Hata kama wewe kudhani fomu yangu, mimi bado utakuwa na madaraka uzoefu zaidi! "Even if you assume my form, I will still have more experience!" Aquasnake nods, and runs out of the water, reverting to Fred, who clones himself into 30 clones, still running. Gillman thrusts his arm, but nothing happens. Gillman: Umm.. how do you control the water? Corpenicus: Fool! I told you I have more experience! Gillman: You can speak English? Corpenicus: No, you fool! Only you can understand me! Since we are the same species! Corpenicus inhales and spits out several poison sacks, and Gillman takes them, but is hurt, and sent flying backwards, the sacks burning some of his skin. Copernicus: You are degrading my species' culture to its crudest! You will pay! Gillman: Dude! I am not immune to your sacks?! Corpenicus: Of course not! He opens his mouth, and swings his tongue at Gillman, who swiftly dodges, and fires poison sacks right at Corpenicus's eye, burning it. Corpenicus: Gah! It hurts! He falls to his knees, holding his eye in pain. Corpenicus: You will pay! He swings his arms, unleashing a huge water wave at Gillman, whose eyes widen in horror. He puts forward his arm in defense, and the water breaks in two, not hitting Gillman. Corpenicus: Impossible! Only a Gilloid with the royal blood can waterbend! Gillman: Well, I have your DNA, so I kind of have it. Gillman spits a poison sack, and catches it with his tongue, then thursts both arms at Corpenicus, summoning two water whips, and swinging them violently at Corpenicus, then hits Corpenicus with his tongue (and sack), knocking him down violently, with his left side burning. Corpenicus (in pain): Impossible! No one can beat the Gilloid Oceanid with little experience like yours! Gillman: Well, I did. Corpenicus winces. Suddenly, an explosion occurs nearby, and a nuclear shockwave is released. Gillman's eyes widen as Lightning Edge dashes in super speed, catching Gillman, and dashing away, as the Nuclear shockwave obliterates Corpenicus Gill. Lightning Edge continue to dash in super speed, as the Nuclear shockwave follows him. Lightning Edge: Blank, quick, turn into something that can resist lightning. Gillman nods and slaps his symbol, turning into ElectroCute. Lightning Edge envelops himself in electricity, and picks up higher speed, begining to outrun the shockwave. ElectroCute: The Lightning makes you faster? Lightning Edge nods, and ElectroCutes charges electrcity, and unleashes it at Lightning Edge, who becomes much faster, the images around them turning from a blurr to just colors, and Lightning Edge disappears from view, and the Nuclear Shockwave stops. Lightning Edge stops at the top of a tree, and puts ElectroCute down. They both revert. Blank: Whew. We outrun this one. Fred: Yeah. You beat Corpenicus? Blank: Yes. And now, I no longer fear Poseidon, as He transforms into Gillman, and the water rises, forming two spheres around Gillman. Gillman: I have his power! Fred: (sigh) Yeah, okay. How are we going to the next planet? Gillman: I have an idea. Later, in space, a huge water blast erupts from Anur Milligan, and it shoots Gillman and Gotht into space, and they crash in at a different dark planet. Meanwhile in the Anur Rulers Council, Zs'Skayr slams his scythe into the table, breaking it. Zs'Skayr: The two nuisances keep beating you! Today, we lost yet another Nuclear Reactor! The female Loboan raises his arm. Alien: If you excuse me, Zs'Skayr, I doubt they will get past my planet, Luna Lobo. Me and my hunters will personally be on the lookout, and we will obliterate them on sight. Zs'Skayr: Still doesn't convince me. Selene. I want you to guard the Nuclear Reactor with your life, or else this will make me take yours myself! Selene: Do not worry, Zs'Skayr. I am fiercely loyal to you. If, and only if, they succeed, they will only do that on my dead body. Zs'Skayr: Then I will throw your corpse into the sun if they do! She nods. Zs'Skayr: Dismissed. All the Anur Rulers walk off, and soon, Zs'Skayr's eye moves off its track, looking back. Zs'Skayr: I do not quite trust Selene would stop them. I wish you intervene to stop them. Voice: Zs'Skayr. Do not worry. While Xhadam would refuse, I will cooperate, and send some Hellhounds. We zoom onto Zs'Skayr's eye as it returns to its original spot at his face. We see his sadistic grin. Allusions *The idea of the illusions at a swamp is taken from the Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 2: Earth episode, the Swamp. Trivia *The language the Gilloids speak is Swahili, continuing the trend of each Anur System having a language different from English.